Traveling Backwards
by TwihardMeetsTrekkie
Summary: Currently, the year is 2365, however only Jake Ely knows this. He is a 363 year old vampire and works in the science department, majoring in astrometrics and astrophysics, onboard the Federation Starship Enterprise under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. What happens when a mysterious spacial anomaly sends him back in time and completely alters his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone :) ! This is my first ever Fan Fiction. I'm writing this purely for my own enjoyment and if you like it too, well bonus! This is a crazy three way crossover fiction between The Phantom Stallion, Twilight and Star Trek: The Next Generation. However, it really on uses concepts from Twilight and makes references to Star Trek: TNG and some of its characters, so it's mostly Phantom Stallion based. This story is Jake Ely Centric and written from his POV.**

**Reviews are always welcome but please no flames. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please be polite and nice about it. Speaking of reviews, if your gonna get upset/annoyed/etc. over this particular crossover combination, then don't read this story and don't review telling me how you don't like the combination. Now with all that outta the way, I hope you enjoy my bizarre and crazy story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Stallion, Twilight or Star Trek: The Next Generation etc. etc.**

* * *

**Traveling Backwards**

Chapter 1:

I held the hand of the girl I loved more than life itself with my eyebrows raised, asking her permission. She stared back at me totally dumbfounded for a moment before squeezing my hand to indicate her approval. I froze. This was not right. Looking around myself I remembered the bonfire at Riverbend Ranch we'd had to celebrate New Year's. I then remembered that Kit, my eldest brother who had recently accepted a job to work on a horse ranch in Hawaii with his friend Pani, had just called out my name. That was not the strange part, however. The strange part was the fact that I knew exactly what Kit wanted to talk to me about. I also could easily remember going off to college, coming home again, proclaiming my love for the girl whose hand I was currently holding and later marrying her, as well as a million other events that had not yet taken place at this point in my life. Emphasizing the fact that I can REMEMBER these things and am not just fantasizing about them.

"Jake, are you ok?" the girl I loved oh-so dearly questioned with a concerned look upon her breathtakingly gorgeous face. Apparently I had waited too long to walk over to my brother and then I realised that my brow had furrowed in confusion.

"Um … I'm not sure Sam," I responded slowly and only just above a whisper. Yes, the girl I am madly in love with is Samantha Anne Forster, my best friend since the day she was born and my wife of 358 years, or at least she would be.

Sam looked at me worriedly, "What do mean? What's wrong Jake?"

"This isn't right," I responded in a whisper, "I'm not supposed to be here. I was on the Enterprise only a moment ago." She looked at me as if I had spontaneously just grown another two heads and asked somewhat loudly, "You were on the what?" Then I realised there was even more wrong with this situation. I studied Sam intensely, even when she began to shift uncomfortably under my stare. It was still the same Sam I'd known all my life and loved with every cell of my being, but she looked different. She was a good four years younger than I remembered; had slightly tanned skin from working and riding long days in the scorching Nevada sun; her hair cupped her face instead of rolling gracefully down to an inch below her shoulders; and her eyes were the same brown colour they had been when she was human. Human. And that's when everything clicked.

* * *

**Now please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Stallion, Twilight or Star Trek: The Next Generation etc. etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I dropped Sam's hand immediately and took a few steps back.

"Jake, what's wrong? What's happened? Please tell me Jake, I'll do whatever I can to help you. Promise," she pleaded looking a little panicked. However, I had pretty much blocked out everything else by that time and barely heard what she'd said. I ran into Riverbend's double-story ranch house and into the downstairs bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. It was just as I had feared. My skin was a bronzed colour, my eyes were dark brown and my hair was even a little shorter. I ran my hand across my cheek, feeling soft, almost moist, flesh. Then I grabbed the edge of the sink in front of me with both hands and felt panic begin to set in as I realised it felt cold under my touch. Usually the white porcelain would appear to be the same temperature as my skin, if not, if would feel warmer. My breathing accelerated until I felt like I as on the verge of hyperventilating and I began to pace in the small tiled room. Unfortunately, this only made my situation worse. Normally if I felt panicked I would freeze and become statue still while my breathing would stop altogether, just like the rest of my kind. I would also normally have tissue white pale skin that was ice cold and as rock hard and tough as granite. My eyes also would not be this shade of brown, they would be anything from a golden honey colour to pitch black where my pupils were unidentifiable.

"Jake …?" Sam asked tentatively, worry painting her tone. I hadn't even noticed that she'd followed me. I leant against the wall across from the mirror, both my hands planted firmly against it and looking at the ground in front of my feet. My heart was racing, desperately trying to jump out of my chest and I had begun to sweat; which further proved my realisation: I was human again. In the past 363 years my heart has never beat once, nor have I sweated, cried with tears or anything else like that. It was impossible for vampires to do such things. And yes, I was most certainly a vampire, or at least I had been. Sam then walked over to me then and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, once again asking me what was wrong and promising to help. As she did this I focused my attention on slowing my heart rate and breathing normally again, as well as trying to remember exactly what had happened before I was thrown … thrown back in time - wow that was difficult to admit.

I had been onboard the Enterprise in ten-forward talking to Wesley Crusher, a seventeen year old boy who had discovered he was a Quileute werewolf when he'd phased for the first time only five months ago, when I was called to the astrometrics laboratory by my commanding officer about some spacial anomaly the ship had just encountered. Suddenly the ship had shaken, only mildly thankfully, the red alert alarm sounded and then I was back at the New Year's bonfire holding Sam's hand. That's it! The spacial anomaly must have thrown me back in time, meaning that all I have to do is figure out how it sent me back and then I could use that to send myself to the right time again. Then it occurred to me just how far back I was now.

"Sam, what year is it?" I asked slowly in a whisper. I couldn't seem to talk above a whisper at the moment, in fact it was hard enough to talk at all as reality set it.

"2000, well 2001 in," she checked her watch, "two hours and thirty-eight minutes. Why Jake? What's going on? Please tell me, your beginning to scare me," she pleaded with panic making its way into her voice as she questioned me. Although, I again wasn't paying her much attention. I knew Earth wouldn't discover warp technology for another 63, nearly 62, years. So now I had not only been thrown back in time, but had absolutely no way of even finding the spacial anomaly, let alone analyzing it and getting back to my own time. I sighed feeling defeated.

"JAKE!" Sam yelled at me as she placed her hands on either side of my face and wrenched it around so that I was looking her in the eye. I blinked a few times in shock after being so ungraciously ripped from my reverie.

"Hmm, what did you say Sam?" I asked, shaking my head in an attempt to clear it.

Exasperated, she sighed before again inquiring, "What's happened? Why is the year so important?"

I took a deep breath then began to answer her with a, "Well, you see, …" but Kit interrupted me.

"Jake? Oh there you are!" he said with relief evident in his voice, "Didn't ya hear me? I called you over about five minutes ago, then I couldn't find you. Anyway, …" I tuned out as he began telling me what he'd called me over to say. I didn't see the point in listening as I'd heard this all before. Instead, my now excruciatingly-slowly-operating-all-human-mind tried to figure out a way to set things right.

* * *

**Please review! Please, please, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Stallion, Twilight or Star Trek: The Next Generation etc. etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

At about four that morning I was sitting at the dinner table of my home on Three Ponies Ranch. After a great deal of thought I had realised that perhaps I could simply relive my past until I figured out a way to return myself to 2365, the current year, well it had been before I was sent back in time by that spacial anomaly. So I was attempting to draw an extraordinarily detailed and accurate timeline of my life that I would follow right down to the punctuation marks. I started out with the year we had just entered and had already written down all of the major events it would involve. Graduating high school, turning nineteen and beginning college were the biggest events taking place this coming year, and it was fairly easy to figure out when some of the smaller, yet still significant, events would take place using them. However, as time dragged on and hit a quarter to six I was forced to remember that I was human again when I nearly fell asleep right there at the dinner table. Sleep, another thing I hadn't done in 363 years since, even though vampire myths would have one believe otherwise, vampires do not sleep.

As I nestled under the covers on my bed after hiding my timeline in my underwear drawer so no-one would find it, I reflected on what had occurred only hours before at the bonfire. It had been about one in the morning before everyone started leaving, and as Sam and I said our goodbyes and final 'happy New Year's' she gave me a look that clearly said we would be meeting up, and soon, so that I could explain my strange behaviour from earlier that night to her. I'd simply given her a small smile and began thinking up some lie I could tell her. I hated the idea of lying to Sam, but it was necessary. I mean there was absolutely no way on God's green earth that she would believe that I was a 363 year old vampire that had just become human again after being thrown back in time by a spacial anomaly while on the starship Enterprise in the year 2365.

_It'll have to be a good lie and I'll have to be convincing about it though_, I'd thought, _Sam can read me like an open book_. We often didn't need words to tell each other what was on our mind, it was one of the gazillion things I loved about her. Luckily though, I had learnt to come up with lies on the spot and make them appear completely truthful in my years as a vampire. It's an important and often life-saving skill to have, especially when you choose to live as my coven does: surrounded by humans. Besides, I knew I there was no way I could tell Sam the whole story, even if I could make her believe it. I was bound by the single law of the vampire world that broke down into countless facets: keep our existence a secret.

_It would be a death sentence for the both of us and anyone else she might tell_, I thought. The Volturi, the coven of vampires who enforced this law and dealt out punishment - which was always death - to those who were foolish enough to break it, would become involved if I told Sam the whole truth.

I sighed and rolled onto my side thinking, _This isn't going to be easy_. I would have to act as if I was completely oblivious to the supernatural world if I was to prevent any intervention from the Volturi. I was also going to have to pretend I knew nothing about the future to prevent the timeline from being disrupted any more than it already has.

_Great, this is going to be almost impossible_, I thought. I'd always hated temporal mechanics and all that jazz; always prayed that I would never get caught up in it. Yet, here I was.

"Fabulous!" I whispered in vexation, "Just freaking fabulous!" Exhaustion came to my rescue and I fell into a somewhat awkward but surprisingly pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Now it's time to review! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

** Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me soooooooooo long to upload the next chapter. I've been really busy with uni and had a horrible case of writer's block. Also, I know this chapter is short and I regret that but I decided to go for speed instead of length on this chapter. The next will be long I promise! I may update this chapter in the next few weeks so that it's longer if I feel the next part of the story belongs here; I'm not sure where the next part fits best just yet. My final exams for this year are coming up in the next couple weeks so my updating will be slow, please bear with me. Anyway, on with the chapter :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom Stallion, Twilight or Star Trek: The Next Generation etc. etc.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"JAKE! JAKE WAKE UP! GET UP RIGHT NOW! JAKE!" an annoyed and frustrated voice yelled at me. I was also being violently shaken into consciousness by whoever was yelling at me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, squinting against the brightness of the room.

"WAKE UP JAKE!" the voice yelled again, giving me one more vigorous shake.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm up," I responded hoarsely as I began to sit up. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed groggily I looked into the irritated face of my brother Nate. "'Bout time," he retorted. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath to try and wake myself further and asked, "What's the time?"

"Eight o'clock. We've been trying to wake you for the last twenty minutes," he stated with annoyance ringing clear in every syllable, "Now get ready. Wyatt's expecting you at nine and Dad wants us to ride out and check that the water for the horses and cattle hasn't frozen over BEFORE you go." Nate nearly shouted the word 'before' at me so I knew that he wasn't going to let me leave until we had finished that job. Jumping out of bed I quickly began grabbing the closest clean clothes and started throwing them on. Wyatt, Sam's father, would ring my neck if I was late as a new horse was arriving today that he and I were hired to train. Nate left me to get ready but paused in the doorway, and looking back he said, "Oh, and by 'we' I meant _everyone_. Well, everyone except Dad." My eyes widened slightly at this and it compelled me to get ready faster.

Five minutes later I ran into the kitchen, grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter when my stomach growled in protest against my lack of eating, then proceeded to run out the front door. I had planned to grab Witch's tack out of the barn and saddle her in the pasture to save time, but instead I found her tied to the hitching rail outside the house, trying to bite Quinn's arm off as he tightened cinch on my saddle. Quinn shoved her nose away and reprimanded her. Then he saw me and called out, "Hey sleeping beauty! Come here and finish tacking up your monster mare. I'm sick of nearly being eaten alive." I walked over and tightened the cinch, holding my apple in my mouth. "Thank you," I gratefully said to Quinn as I gave Witch a light pat on the shoulder. He handed me the reins and replied, "Ya welcome. Just don't make a habit of sleeping in like that, 'kay?"

"Promise," I muttered as I swung up into the saddle and turned Witch in the direction of the entrance to the ranch yard, where Nate was mounted and waiting for me.

At ten to nine I was half way to Riverbend Ranch. Urging Witch into a faster gallop so I wouldn't be late for Wyatt, I decided to look on the bright side, _At least Sam won't have a chance to talk to me about last night_. I still had no idea what I was going to tell her to explain my behaviour from the previous night and needed more time to come up with a good enough lie. "Cut that a little close, didn't ya Jake?" Pepper, one of the Riverbend ranch hands, teased as I rode, right on nine o'clock, across the bridge that marks the entrance to Riverbend Ranch. I sighed and slid off Witch, feeling a little dazed as my feet hit the ground. Apparently, getting only two and a half hours of sleep was not healthy for humans. I would have to make sure I went to bed early and not stay up into the early morning hours, forgetting I was not a vampire anymore, from now on. As I tied Witch to the hitching rail outside the barn Sam walked out of the ranch house, and I could tell from her expression that she was about to confront me about last night. Just then Wyatt emerged from the barn, unknowingly coming to my rescue. "Jake," he called, "that horse will be here in about half an hour. Come help me finish preparing for its arrival."

"Yes sir," I replied and followed him to the corral.

It was four in the afternoon before I rode out of Riverbend Ranch. Wyatt and I had spent a couple hours this morning talking to the owner of the horse we were hired to train. Well, actually the owner was a chatterbox who did pretty much all the talking with Wyatt voicing a few ideas here and there while I just listened, trying to remember what the day would bring. I really didn't remember too many of the specifics between the New Year's party, graduating from high school, starting college and then becoming a vampire. Strangely all my memories from my vampire years were perfectly intact though. Guess I excepted that I'd have lost the clarity of those memories after becoming human again. As a vampire I basically had an eidetic memory, meaning that I never forgot anything, not even the smallest of details. Probably one of the main reasons vampires had the potential to be such amazing academics. Anyway, once the horse's owner had finally gone we saddled up Neha, that was the filly's name, and I mounted her once we were in the corral. Her owner had explained to us that she was generally a very quiet and reliable horse, but while she was being broken in there had been a few incidents. Unfortunately, the man hired to break her in had some harsh methods that had led to Neha becoming very nervous and easily frightened. Her owner had heard many good things about Wyatt and his horse training methods, so decided to hire him to try making her a calm filly once more. So after what feels like my first day back on the job I'm left sore from the long day of riding and the too-many-times I fell off. Yeah… I'm never gonna live that one down. Apparently I've been away from horses for too long as I would fall off almost every time Neha spooked this morning, well until I got back into the rhythm of horse riding again. As home came into view I was overwhelmed with a feeling of reluctance to return home, so I turned Witch around and headed out towards the Calico Mountains.


End file.
